A Book and A Bike
by payung hitam
Summary: Sasuke, pembalap Moto Konoha Prix yang sedang naik daun, baru saja sembuh dari komanya. Sakura, gadis terbelakang namun jujur yang menjadikan buku sebagai jantung hidupnya. Pertemuan mereka tidak disengaja, tapi apakah kisah selanjutnya juga kebetulan? Dendam dan perangkap seseorang akan menjatuhkan mereka. AU. DLDR, but first RnR please! (made the cover!)


A Book and A Bike

Ch. 1

By Payung Hitam

 _Enjoy_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Aku membuka mata. Segalanya terlihat kabur pada awalnya, tapi setelah beberapa saat pandanganku mulai menajam. Tubuhku terasa lemah, dan aku tahu aku ada di rumah sakit. Kenapa disini, itu yang aku tidak tahu. Aku masih berbaring, tapi mataku menelusuri ruangan. Dalam kepala aku mengingat ingat apa yang terjadi.

Deru mesin, membelah angin..

Aku ada di sirkuit, lap terakhir..

Si bodoh ada di depan, aku harus menyalipnya..

Aku jatuh, berputar di lintasan, lalu..

Aku tidak ingat.

Kejadian-kejadian itu menyerbuku, tapi aku tidak ingat bagian yang penting. Kenapa aku jatuh? Berbagai kemungkinan memenuhiku.. Aku tidak slip, tidak, aku menggunakan ban yang tepat di cuaca yang tepat, dan aku tidak ingat kehilangan kendali. Kemudian amarah menguasaiku.

Si bodoh, si bodoh itu pasti mendorongku, menendang, atau apapun.. Aku yakin itu si bodoh. Dan aku punya alasan bagus tentang kemungkinan itu, mengingat kata katanya sebelum balap dimulai. Sebelum aku sempat mengulang kenangan itu kembali, pintu terbuka pelan.

Aku lupa aku masih di rumah sakit. Aku mencoba duduk, tapi sakitnya bukan main. Seluruh tubuhku kesemutan. Yang bisa kulihat samar-samar, seorang perawat terpekik di pintu saat melihatku, membantu membaringkan tubuhku lagi, lalu memencet bel dan bergegas keluar.

Perawat itu kembali saat sakitku mulai mereda. Dia kembali dengan pria berjas putih, rautnya menandakan dia senang melihatku. Meskipun begitu, kesan yang aku dapat darinya menandakan bahwa dia orang serius yang kelelahan, dan kebetulan sedang senang.

"Malam, Tuan Uchiha." katanya sembari memeriksa infusku.

"Malam?" ucapku, lebih untuk diriku sendiri, sambil memeriksa lampu dan jendela yang ternyata memang menampakkan gelapnya malam. Aku tidak menyadarinya sebelumnya.

Dokter itu memeriksa denyut jantungku dan jemarinya menelusuri pelipisku. Aku baru sadar pelipisku terbalut perban.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" ia bertanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari perban.

Aku, entah kenapa, berpikir untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan usaha keras. Perasaan? "tidak baik," kataku akhirnya. Pikiranku masih dipenuhi si bodoh, yang mendapat poin lagi, dan aku sudah mulai ketinggalan jauh darinya. "Sudah berapa hari aku disini? Balap di Italia, sebentar lagi－"

Pria itu menegakkan badannya dan mengerutkan keningnya, seolah olah aku ini salah, ucapanku salah, dan memikirkan ini membuatku makin kesal. Sebelum aku bertanya dengan keras, pria itu sudah menjawab.

"Anda sudah terbaring selama satu bulan, Tuan Uchiha."

* * *

"Sudah lewat sebulan semenjak pembalap Moto Konoha Prix kesayangan kita, Uchiha Sasuke, terbaring koma di Dr. Senju Hospital. Namun, kami mendapat kabar gembira. Sasuke yang mengalami cedera pada kepala dan lengannya pada balap di Qatar oktober lalu kini dikabarkan sudah bangun dan mulai pulih dari luka-lukanya. Tidak ada akibat permanen dari cedera yang dideritanya, namun, Sasuke terpaksa meninggalkan 2 balap terakhir dan digantikan oleh Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto dipasangkan oleh rekan satu tim Ravicar-nya, Rock Lee. Sayangnya, Naruto harus menerima kegagalannya mendapat peringkat pertama musim ini, yang dimenangkan oleh－"

"Kakak kesayangannya?"

Kalau bisa keluar, aku _sangat_ ingin keluar. Sudah cukup dengan segala kesengsaraan ini. Aku melempar remote tv itu ke kakiku dan berkata dengan suara bergetar menahan amarah.

"Keluar."

Pria itu mendesah. aku benci melihatnya, kenapa dia harus menunjukkan wajahnya disini? Apalagi dengan ekspresi lemah seperti itu. Dia tidak berhak, tidak－ apa maksudnya begitu? Dia ingin aku mengasihaninya? Kakak ku si bodoh, yang memenangkan kejuaraan musim ini?

"Dik,－"

"Jangan. panggil aku dik."

"Sasuke. Dinginkan kepalamu. Masih ada tahun depan, dan kau bisa mengejar lagi." dia bersandar di pintu, tangannya bersedekap.

"Apa tujuanmu kesini?" kataku panas, tanpa berusaha mendengar apa yang dia bicarakan barusan.

Aku menolak memandangnya, tapi aku yakin ia terperangah.

"Tentu saja melihat keadaan adikku!"

Kali ini aku memandangnya dengan marah. "Kau ingin melihat adikmu, padahal kau sendiri yang menyebabkan aku begini?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang benar saja! Kau mendorongku, Itachi, kau mendorongku di lap terakhir, hanya karena aku akan mengejarmu dalam beberapa poin lagi, hanya karena－"

"Apa kau gila?!"

"KAU YANG GILA!" tubuhku bergetar, nafasku menahan amarah. Aku sudah maju dari dudukku dan aku siap menerjangnya tanpa memedulikan infus ini. Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan Itachi menghadap keluar. Aku bisa mendengar mereka bicara.

"Tidak－tidak－sebentar lagi, aku perlu bicara sebentar lagi."

"tapi tuan, keadaannya belum sepenuhnya stabil, ia tidak boleh marah－"

"sebentar lagi."

Lalu Itachi masuk sambil mengusap dahinya. Aku mengatur napasku. "Sasuke, aku _tidak_ pernah mendorongmu. Aku tahu kau sportif, dan aku menghargainya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Kau－ mesinmu salah, Sasuke, tanyakan saja kepada tim."

Aku membuang muka, masih tidak percaya, _sangat_ tidak percaya. Tapi aku memilih bersandar dan tidak peduli.

"Dengar. Aku senang kau sudah pulih. Kalahkan aku musim depan, pandang aku sebagai pembalap. Dan sebagai kakak," suaranya merendah, "seberapa brengsek pun aku menurutmu, aku masih akan melihatmu sebagai adikku, Sasuke. Dan kau selalu bisa mendatangiku setiap saat." bisiknya. Aku mengeluarkan suara jijik.

Dia melambaikan tangan yang menurutku artinya _terserah kau,_ lalu keluar dari ruangan. Aku mengambil segelas air di samping tempat tidurku dan meminumnya perlahan.

Lusa setelah pertemuanku dengan si bodoh, aku diperbolehkan pergi. Asistenku, Shikamaru sudah mengaturnya, tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu wartawan sebegini banyak di halaman rumah sakit. Lampu kamera hampir saja membutakan mataku, dan bagaimana cara aku menjawab kalau mereka bertanya terus terusan? Mobilku ada di sana, sedikit lagi. Shikamaru dan bodyguardku membantu kursi rodaku menembus keramaian, dan meskipun bukan aku yang menginginkannya, aku tidak bisa menjawab karena kebingungan setelah bertemu orang banyak.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda setelah bangun dari koma?"

"Apa pesan yang ingin anda sampaikan untuk para penggemar di luar sana?"

"Bagaimana perasaan anda yang tidak berhasil membawa tim Ravicar ke seri final?"

 _Tutup mulut kalian, serangga._ Batinku, kesal. _Aku mau pulang dan makan._

* * *

1 minggu kemudian..

Minggu, jam 5 pagi. Aku memutuskan untuk datang ke sirkuit hari ini, tidak tahu untuk apa, mungkin karena aku rindu saja. Yang jelas aku mau melihat motorku, dan pagi buta ini tepat karena aku yakin tidak akan ada wartawan disana. Aku belum menyelenggarakan konferensi pers dan mereka terus menempel padaku seperti permen karet.

Setelah keluar dari mansion, aku naik ke altis-ku. Sambil memutar kunci, aku memandangi garasi tertutup di depanku, ada ferarri disana.. Tapi hari ini aku akan bersantai dengan altis. Kemudian aku melesat.

Membayangkan lintasan yang mulus membuatku bersemangat, karena disanalah jantung hidupku berada. Aku mencintai tempat itu, dan aku akan melihatnya sebentar lagi...

Atau tidak.

"Sialan." bisikku. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat van-van wartawan terparkir di sekitar pintu masuk sirkuit. Aku memelankan laju altis, tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Sambil merutuk lagi, aku memutar mobil dengan frustasi. Aku ini manusia! Kenapa tidak ditinggalkan sendirian saja?

Mobilku sampai ke area wisata Konoha yang bersebelahan dengan pasar. Setelah berpikir mungkin jalan jalan pagi akan menentramkan hatiku, aku mengambil topi dan masker dari tas olahraga yang selalu diletakkan di altis ini. Aku keluar dari mobil, menghirup dalam dalam udara pagi dan mulai berjalan.

Area ini adalah sisi lain Konoha, atau paling tidak sisi yang berbeda dari sisiku, dimana disini adalah tempat orang-orang mencukupi kebutuhannya yang terbatas, dengan waktu yang terbatas, dan kemampuan yang terbatas. Di sisi _ku_ , semua orang sehat, semua orang puas, semua orang kaya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Konoha bisa terbagi seperti itu.

Aku menjelajahi area pertokoan. Mataku memandangi satu persatu etalase mereka. Di toko barang antik, mereka memajang koin-koin kuno, tempat lilin dengan besi yang membentuk gadis menari, dan patung kayu kuno yang berbentuk wajah persegi kesakitan. Aku mendengus tertawa melihat patung itu. Mungkin akan aku beli untuk si bodoh pada natal nanti. Berjalan ke toko selanjutnya, aku melewati butik kaus, toko elektronik, lalu toko buku tua. Gaya barat era dahulu yang dipakai toko ini menarik perhatianku, lalu aku membaca papannya.

Toko Buku Last Symphony

Aku memandang etalasenya. Buku bukunya sudah tua, keriput dan jelek, tapi aku termasuk orang yang suka membaca sebelum menekuni balap. Dan aku belajar bahwa menilai buku dari tampilan luarnya adalah hal yang benar-benar bodoh. Hot Zone, Rainmaker－ hei, mereka punya buku buku bagus disini. Sementara aku istirahat, aku bisa baca buku, kan? Ku putuskan untuk masuk.

Pintunya tua dan berkeriut mengerikan ketika aku membukanya. Bau apak dan lembab menyambutku di dalam sana, tapi apa yang tampak adalah surga bagi pecinta buku. Rak dan meja yang menampilkan buku-buku dengan berbagai cover, daftar buku yang ditempel di masing-masing rak. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke rak filosofi ketika aku mengerutkan dahi.

"no, no, no, NO! tidak－ ambil batunya, jangan gunakan pedangmu! Itu terkutuk, agh!"

Aku menelan ludah. Batu, pedang, terkutuk? Apa-apaan? Rasa penasaranku membawaku ke sumber suara. Sebelum aku tambah bingung, aku akhirnya melihat penyebabnya; seorang penjaga kasir yang sedang baca novel. Dia tampak tidak sadar aku memandanginya, kacamata lebarnya bertahan di ujung hidung saat dia berjalan mondar mandir sambil membaca. Ia menggulung rambut pink berkilatnya di belakang kepalanya.

Aku baru saja mau berbalik ke rak filosofi ketika meja dibelakangku berdentum keras.

"ITU YANG AKU MAKSUD, HERO! KAU! MENYELAMATKANNYA!"

Aku terperangah, memandang ngeri buku yang dibanting ke meja oleh si gadis itu. Sekarang dia berputar putar di tempat dan tangannya menunjuk-nunjuk ke atas seolah sedang merayakan sesuatu. Ketika aku memutuskan aku akan pergi diam diam, dia terpekik.

"OH!" pekiknya. "Oh, oh, pelanggan! maaf－aku sedang membaca, maaf mengganggu!" dia menghampiriku, atau setidaknya aku _pikir_ dia menghampiriku, tapi ternyata dia menghampiri pintu.

"hmm, seharusnya belnya berbunyi kalau pintunya dibuka, tapi－" dia membuka pintunya"－aduh! Belnya pasti menempel di dalam." dia berbalik dan menatapku. Mata hijaunya tidak menusuk, tapi terlihat menyenangkan, seperti merangkulku ke dalamnya, tapi rapuh..

Kemudian dia membungkuk dalam dalam. "Sori, tuan! Pasti aku mengganggu. Aku sering begitu, habisnya ceritanya seru. Teman-temanku bilang aku berlebihan, sih, tapi aku tidak tahan, kan?" Ia kembali tegak sambil tersenyum.

Aku berdiri diam, memandanginya sambil berpikir pikir. _Ternyata ada, manusia dengan spesies seperti ini?_

Tapi pikiranku berubah ketika melihat seorang wanita keluar dari pintu dibalik meja.

"Sakura!" katanya terkejut, tapi langsung diam melihatku. Dia kelihatan cemas. Kemudian dengan tergopoh gopoh dia menghampiri _Sakura_ ini, merangkulnya dan berbisik padanya. Namun begitu aku masih bisa mendengarnya. "Sakura, Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan? Ibu bilang baca di dalam saja, kan? Nak, main di dalam, ya?"

Kata katanya membuatku heran. Gadis Sakura ini, dia kelihatan sudah SMA, atau mungkin sudah kuliahan. Tapi setelah menatap kosong, Sakura mengangguk angguk keras sampai aku kira dia bakal pingsan karena pusing－lalu berjalan menjauhi kami tanpa sepatah katapun. Hatiku mencelos－dia pasti terbelakang.

Ibunya tersenyum ragu-ragu padaku. "maaf, ya, kalau terganggu. Sakura selalu senang pada orang baru. Dia ada gangguan sejak lahir, tapi dia baik, kok." katanya. "Nah, buku apa yang anda cari?"

Aku yang daritadi diam karena kejutan ini tiba tiba tersadar, lalu menggeleng kecil dan mempertahankan ekspresi _stoic-_ ku, meskipun aku ragu dia bisa melihatnya dibalik masker ini. "hanya melihat lihat." kataku sambil berjalan keluar ke pintu. Lalu aku teringat bel tadi. Aku menunjuk ke atas dan menoleh pada ibu itu. "Kata dia, belnya menempel di dalam."

Si ibu mengangguk berterimakasih sementara aku berjalan keluar.

Kembali aku berjalan, melintasi toko-toko yang kulewati tadi. Ketika melewati toko elktronik, aku berhenti. Layar tv menampilkan wajah juniorku yang menyebalkan di sebuah warta berita, dan kata kata yang ia ucapkan tidak membuatku senang.

"Tim Ravicar akan menyambut kembali Sasuke, jadi ini penundaanku untuk menjadi pembalap utama di MKP. Aku harap Sasuke memanfaatkannya dengan baik, sih.. Karena ini ajang untuk membuktikan kuat-lemahnya dia daripada aku. Kalau bisa, sih, dia pensiun saja! Hahahaha"

Aku hampir membakar trotoar dengan panas tubuhku, tapi aku _bersumpah_ akan membunuh dobe itu duluan.

To be continued

* * *

A/N

Ff ini terinspirasi dari motogp, hehe. Tapi disini namanya Moto Konoha Prix atau MKP. Soalnya kalo MotoKP, aga udik gimana ya? wkwk. Aku fans beratnya. Dan insiden rossi marquez akhir2 ini ngedorong fantasiku, so this is it. By the way, ini mungkin akan dijelaskan nanti, tapi umur Sasuke itu 21. Naruto 19. Sakura 17. Daan Itachi 27.

Aku bermaksud ngejadiin Sakura ini hiperaktif, tapi kemudian aku inget punya temen yang agak terbelakang, tapi dia jujur akan semua hal. Itu aja deh. Aku nggak tahu apa nama penyakitnya, hm, if you know can you tell me?

Dan Hot Zone, juga Rainmaker itu ada. Aku suka buku buku tua, apalagi mama papa punya banyak. Jadi gitu deh.

Dan soal MKP－hmm, jadi ceritanya, Konoha, Suna, Kiri dll itu pada ngebentuk Jepang. Dan MKP ini tur di berbagai negeri, jadi itu menjelaskan seri balap di Italia, Qatar dan lain lain. Oiya, aku agak ngebayangin rossi itu itachi, marquez itu sasuke, wkwkw. Tapi jangan dibayangin banget lah. Aku nggak mau menghilangkan OCnya. Btw, mereka OOC nggak sih? And please RnR! :)


End file.
